


Ephemeral

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: A brief stop home while travelingOriginally posted at LiveJournal 2007





	Ephemeral

Title: Ephemeral  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/OFC  
Disclaimer: I don't know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own curved little mind  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing. HET  
Beta: The wonderful ~N, whom I'd be so very lost without

 

He comes home late one evening, tired and hungry from the long trip. He hasn’t been home in weeks, work keeping him either on the road or stuck in some little nondescript frozen town up north. Has to pound on the door, she always keeps it locked and he can never find his key when he needs it.

Opening the door, she’s first surprised to see him, and then throws herself in his arms, so happy to have him back, yet knowing he won’t be staying before he says a word.

Finally peeling herself from his worn-out form, she pulls him into the house, pulling food out and heating coffee while he shrugs out of his old coat and kicks off his boots. Dropping into a chair at the kitchen table, he takes a large sip of the strong black brew, sighing as it warms him. He sits there, watching her flit around the kitchen and listening to her ramble about how happy she is to have him home, finishing the cup just as she sets a large plate of food in front of him.

She drops in a chair across from him, her chin propped in her hand as she watches him eat. They talk about where he’s been, what he’s seen and done, her work, her family. Finally, stomach full and plate empty, she shoos him off to shower, wash some of the tired and ache away while she cleans up the kitchen again and shuts down the house for the night.

Turning out the last of the lights and calling the dog, she enters her bedroom to find him already there, stretched out under the old quilt, waiting for her, his favorite cat nestled in the crook of one arm purring. Watching as the dog jumps on the bed and nuzzles happily against him, she undresses and crawls in next to him.

Pushing the animals to the floor, he reaches for her, pulling her against his chest and sighing as she lays her head there, curling around his side. They lay like that, listening to the creaking of the house as it settles for the night. Slowly, without thinking, her hand starts to wander across his chest, combing through the soft curls that lightly cover him, brushing over a peaked nipple.

Sighing, he turns slightly in her arms and tips her chin up, kissing her softly at first and then deeper, pulling her tightly to him, his own hands starting to wander across her body. Cupping an ample breast he squeezes lightly, enjoying the weight in his palm before tugging at a full nipple and grinning at her gasps.

Rolling them so that he’s settled over her, he presses down between her legs while his mouth claims her, stealing her breath in a searing kiss. She arches into him, moaning as she feels his hard length throbbing against her. As his hands stroke her body, followed by his mouth, kissing and nipping her tender flesh, her hands caress his back, his arms, tug at his hair as he finally reaches her sex, parting the swollen lips with his thumbs and running his tongue up her slit. She shudders, moaning his name as he sucks and nips at her. He slips a finger, then two into her wet center, thrusting in and out. Her back arches, pressing down onto his hand, begging for more. He continues, working her to the edge of sanity before finally pushing her over the edge, lapping up her juices as she comes, chanting his name.

Easing her back to earth, he creeps up her, scattering kisses as he goes, until she’s fully under him again. Sealing their lips together, he plunders her mouth, letting her taste herself. As they break apart, gasping for air, he pulls his hips back, searching for her opening. When the head of his aching shaft finds her, he watches her eyes as he plunges into the hot, wet cavern. Her eyes flutter and she groans, the feel of him finally in her, completing her, almost enough to take her away again. He thrusts into her, slowly and gently at first, but with more and more power as their passion climbs, grinding against her mound before pulling partly out of her then slamming back in. They struggle, climbing higher and higher, the only sounds those of their grunts, moans and whimpered words of passion. Until, finally, with a sharp gasp she comes again, her channel grasping and releasing his throbbing shaft, taking him with her into oblivion.

Collapsing onto her spent form, he gasps, filling his lungs with much needed air before rolling to her side and pulling her against him again. She lies against him, spent, feeling much loved as they come down from the erotic high. They drift to sleep this way, wrapped together.

She awakes the next morning to find an empty bed and a note on the night stand. He’s gone, off to other parts of the world and more work that will keep them apart for weeks or months again. Only to have him return when this next job, this next big project is complete and he needs her to ground him once more, to remind him that somewhere he has someone waiting with open arms.

She rises from the warm bed, patting the dog and grabbing her robe. She’ll change the bedding and start the housework in a bit, but for right now all she wants is a little time to drink some coffee and reflect on what life is like to love a man who can’t always be there.

~end~


End file.
